The present invention relates as indicated to a bulb construction primarily intended for use with traffic signals, although additional uses such as with automobile taillights are clearly envisioned in accordance with the invention concepts.
It is a well known fact that many drivers are color blind and are thus not able to distinguish the "green" and "red" on an ordinary traffic signal. This is particularly true during bright sunny days when it is difficult to detect the lights with good vision, and when the lenses of traffic lights and automobile taillights have accumulated dust and dirt which impairs the light transmission to a considerable extent through the lens of the light. These conditions are also a hindrance to drivers who are not color blind but do have some impairment in their vision, which impairment is not sufficient, however, to prevent their lawful driving of a motor vehicle. One solution to the above problem is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,168, granted July 22, 1980. As disclosed therein, the lens for the signal was modified either by providing one or more perforations through the lens, or by providing a cover for the lens which was similarly perforated. Either the lens or lens cover is preferably red, amber or green, in the case of the traffic light environment, or red in the case of a taillight environment, with the perforations providing areas which visually interrupt the light projected by the bulb through the lens means. Thus, light transmitted through the lens or the cover where non-perforated is of the color desired in accordance with the traffic light environment, and where no perforations appear either in the lens or lens cover, the color transmitted through the perforations is that of the light transmitting means, normally clear or white. The perforations provide a constantly changing light pattern as the motorist approaches the signal, thereby resulting in a sparkling effect and greatly facilitating recognition of the signal by motorists. Although the results achieved in accordance with the invention disclosed in my patent have been entirely satisfactory, the invention concepts do require that the lens be perforated at one or more locations, or that a separate lens cover, positioned either at the front or back of the lens and containing similar perforations, be provided. It will be understood and as disclosed in my patent, where a perforated lens cover is employed, the lens is normally transparent and the lens cover the desired color of the traffic light. In any event, a separate cover is required to be provided and assembled with the lens to achieve the intended results.
In my pending application Ser. No. 170,934, filed July 21, 1980 and entitled "Lens Construction for Traffic Lights and the Like", there is disclosed the further concept of providing a flexible lens which can be snapped in place in a holder mounted at the outer end of the reflector element for the light. One or more perforations can be formed in the flexible lens, and one or more magnifying elements can be mounted in the perforations, with the invention disclosed in my pending application also including the concept of providing a rigid lens having magnifying elements, and means for retaining the lens at the outer end of the reflector. In all these modifications, it is the lens which is being modified, as opposed to the bulb which provides the light transmission means.